


Perezoso

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto tiene calzoncillos de Batman, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Akaashi tiene la costumbre de despertar temprano, independiente de si es en días hábiles o no. Bokuto, en cambio, es de esas personas que no sólo le cuesta un mundo levantarse, sino que además, tiene el sueño muy pesado.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: De búhos y onigiris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Perezoso

Akaashi tiene la costumbre de despertar temprano, independiente de si es en días hábiles o no. Bokuto, en cambio, es de esas personas que no sólo le cuesta un mundo levantarse, sino que además, tiene el sueño muy pesado.

Era la mañana de un día sábado. Keiji había salido de compras para preparar el almuerzo junto a su novio en la casa de éste. El supermercado estaba bastante lleno, por lo que su travesía demoró más de lo estipulado, apareciendo en casa de Kōtarō a las 12:30. El moreno intentó llamarle, mas el otro chico jamás le contestó. Asumió que había dejado su teléfono en algún lugar que no le permitía escucharlo, como la cocina o hasta el baño -Bokuto solía perder su teléfono celular con frecuencia, pero siempre los terminaba encontrando en los sitios más insólitos-.

Al abrir la puerta, llamó a su novio, obteniendo sólo un silencio de respuesta. "Tal vez salió al negocio local por las bebidas que quedó de comprar", pensó. Dejó las bolsas del supermercado en la cocina y subió las escaleras, pues sintió ruido desde la habitación del mayor. Al encontrarse en el dormitorio, rodó los ojos. Bokuto estaba profundamente dormido, e incluso, roncando. El acuerdo de la noche anterior había sido lo suficientemente claro y justo para ambos: Keiji se encargaría de los ingredientes para el almuerzo, mientras que Kōtarō de los bebestibles. Pero sólo lo vio ahí, desparramado y casi completamente despojado de las ropas de cama. Además de llevar la misma camiseta que había usado el día anterior y unos bóxers de Batman.

"Bokuto-san, ya llegué". No hubo respuesta, el de cabellos grises roncó aún más fuerte, Keiji suspiró y alzó un poco más la voz: "Bokuto-san, son más de las doce". Esta vez, el chico le respondió en un idioma incomprensible para el moreno, con un gesto de molestia.

Akaashi se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos. Era un perezoso, vaya que sí. Pero era su perezoso favorito, y se veía adorable durmiendo, por muy desarmado que luciera. Era el único que probablemente podría encontrar tierno que el mayor durmiera con su boca abierta derramando saliva sobre la almohada. Sacó su teléfono para tomarle una foto, la cual no dudó de poner como fondo de pantalla. Depositó el aparato en la mesita auxiliar para luego recostarse a su lado –no sin antes colocar otra almohada sobre la que estaba babeada. Vamos, que el chico también tenía sus límites–. Tomó los brazos de Kōtarō y los pasó alrededor suyo. No había otro lugar en la faz de la Tierra que pudiera ofrecerle más abrigo y comodidad que los brazos de su novio. El moreno sonrió para sí mismo cuando lo sintió restregar su mejilla en la suya, raspándole un poco por la barba que estaba recién comenzándole a salir y que por no levantarse, por supuesto, aún no había afeitado.

 _«Qué tanto daño hacen cinco minutos más»_ , pensó Keiji y se acomodó de modo tal que poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño. Era cierto, perderían gran parte del día y probablemente almorzarían muy tarde, pero qué más daba, tenían la vida por delante para madrugar y ser responsables. La adultez todavía no resultaba una amenaza tan inminente, por lo que Keiji decidió relajarse. No había apuro.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Inspirado en este cómic: http://bit.ly/2qLSX48


End file.
